I'm Sorry
by SkyGem
Summary: Just a sad little oneshot that doesn't really have anything to do with TenniPuri, but please r&r anyways. Thank you in advance    .


SkyeSyren: Hey all! Here's a sad little oneshot I wrote just now based on a list I have on my profile. This doesn't necessarily have to be a PoT story, it can apply to any fandom, and any characters. I just chose PoT for the heck of it. Anyways, please, just r&r and I'll be eternally grateful ^_^.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things_

"Look! Isn't it gorgeous?" you ask me, referring to the diamond ring your newest boyfriend has just bought you.

I nod obediently, saying, "It's absolutely beautiful."

You turn and look at me then. "Now why can't you ever buy something nice like this for me? Aren't friends supposed to do stuff like that for each other?"

"I'm sorry, but I barely have enough money as it is, I just can't afford to buy such expensive gifts," I say, not mentioning that you never buy gifts for me either.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
That I was there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

"I'm sorry," you say, not even looking at me. "I really would like to listen, but you see, I am really very late for an important date. Maybe next time?"

I nod, knowing full well that there won't be a next time. You will just give the same excuse again, as you always have.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family._

Patting your back gently, I pull you into a gentle embrace, not caring that your mascara will most likely stain my new shirt. Murmuring words of comfort, I start thinking of the excuse I would tell my parents for why I couldn't make it to the special thanksgiving dinner my mother had prepared for us to enjoy together.

Today would have been the first time in more than a year that I got to see my family again, but I could always wait until next time. You need me.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for..._

"I hate you! Why couldn't you just keep the hell quiet! You've ruined my life! I hate you!" you shout at me, as I stare at you, bewildered.

I am only the messenger, why must I be the one who is shot?

_I'm sorry  
I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world._

"But what did I do? I only told you this because I thought you would be more hurt if you found it out from some other person. I was only trying to protect you!" I say, trying to defend myself.

"Shut up! How is telling me something like this going to protect me!" you shout back at me.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
That I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date_

"I-I'm sorry, but, I can't. You're…just not my type," you tell me, crushing my heart.

_I'm sorry  
That I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"_

"What?" I ask, disappointed. "What do you mean I'm not your type?"

"Well," you begin, trying to think of excuses.

I know that it's because you believe I'm not cute enough for you.

_I'm sorry  
That my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants_

"It's just, I usually go for…sturdier guys, you know?" you tell me. You're saying that I'm too weak, that I don't have enough muscles.

_I'm sorry  
That you can't accept me for who I am_

"I hope you understand," you tell me.

I nod, saying, "Oh, I understand perfectly."

_But most of all_

You look relieved. "Really? Thank goodness! I hope we can still be friends?

_I'm sorry  
For not being sorry anymore._

I don't answer you, instead choosing to turn and walk away. You call after me, but I don't listen, I just continue walking.

* * *

_I'm sorry  
If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

The ringing of my cell phone wakes me up, and I groggily open my eyes and look at the clock. It's 3 in the morning.

Checking the caller ID, I see that it's you. After a slight hesitation, I turn off my cell, and go back to sleep. I don't have time to listen to you cry on for hours about how your new boyfriend is treating you. I have my own life to live.

The next day, I see you on the streets and you come up to me, saying, "Why didn't you pick up your cell last night?

"_I'm sorry  
If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_" I say to you, then turn around and walk away.

I hear you crying behind me, but I don't turn around. I'm finally free.

_I'm Sorry  
That I cared_

* * *

SkyeSyren: I'm sure you guys have noticed, but I tried a different writing style this time. What do you think? Pleas review, and tell me what you thought about this story!


End file.
